moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anub'Kilah
Anub'Kilah is a ancient Crypt-Lord in the service of Eledor Delmont. In life, Anub'Kilah was a mighty Spiderlord, who ruled over the Temple City of En'Kilah, until he was killed, and raised as a Crypt-Lord by the Therimond Bloodmane , who at that time, was in the service of the Lich King. Until recently, Anub'Kilah was independent with Arthas dead. However. Eledor Delmont, also too, independent, bound him to her will. Appearance Before you stands a ancient Crypt-Lord of epic size. Standing at least eighteen feet tall, and several thousand pounds, Anub'Kilah in life, was a shining example of the Nerubian race. In undeath, however, much has changed about the great Spiderlord. His once, beautiful Sapphire and Gold shell, noW is broken, cracked, and has lost it's vibrant coloration. His wings beneath his spell, now lay tattered and ripped. only hanging on by a bit. The once sharp, graceful mandibles and Talons, are now dull, and slow. Very little of Anub'Kilah remains as it once did when he was alive. However.. The Crypt-Lord's brain, has yet to decay, thus making Anub'Kilah quite smart, and cunning for a Undead. Azjol-Nerub, and the War of the Spider Anub'Kilah was born at some-point before the War of the Spider, for such records of his birth were lost, perhaps during the War of the Spider, if they had been recorded at all. Anub'Kilah was born a Spiderlord, amoung hundreds of other Nerubian hatchlings, and as such, was nourished from the time of a hatchling to adulthood, to be raised as a Advisor to the local Nerubian Queen, as all Spiderlords do. For a time, up until adulthood, Anub'Kilah served his local Queen with respect, and Magic, having been gifted in the Arcane arts. This gift and service to the Kingdom, elevated his position to "Lord-Arcanist of Azjol'Nerub", a title which suited Anub'Kilah well. Ages pasted before the War of the Spider, ages spent in peace, and study. All of this was changed when the Scourge attacked Azjol'Nerub. Anub'Kilah led a team of powerful Nerubians Vizier's, to use Magical Means to push the Scourge back. For a time, this worked, but it wouldn't be long until the Scourge killed them all. All, but Anub'Kilah. After fleeing back into the depts of Azjol'Nerub, Anub'Kilah began readying to push back the Scourge from within his Chamber's, beneath what is now know, as the Temple City of En'Kilah. Weeks pasted before the Scourge found Anub'Kilah, and killed him. Rumor has it, that Anub'Kilah took down countless Scourge, and even struke a blow to Anub'arak himself! However, none of this is proven, and one can only assume what happened in those dark halls... Undeath Records of what exactly who killed and raised Anub'Kilah are indeed, lost to history. However... What Anub'Kilah has done in his Undeath, will not soon be forgotten... When raised, Anub'Kilah pushed the Arcane Arts away, and began to wield the power of Necromancy, leading several Undead Nerubian Vizier's to do the same. Week after week, Anub'Kilah began converting Nerubians to undeath and the arts of Necromancer, and in doing this, build his forces above ground, in what is now known as the Temple City of En'Kilah, building on it, Saronite Spires, and great, magical defenses. As a reward for building the fortress, the Lich King granted Anub'Kilah a variety of his best Death Knights and Necromancers. Among this group, was Eledor Delmont, who would lead the Knights what were to guards at En'Kilah. Fighting was a common thing between these two, assassination attempts, just as common, if not even more common. The city would have broken out in utter war, if the March on Icecrown Citadel did not force Eledor Delmont out of En'Kilah, and to the aid of the Lich King. In this time, Anub'Kilah moved his forces back underground, into Ajoz'Nerub, attempting to avoid the Argents, and the living all together. Order of the Ebon Spider, and the Coven of Kilah After the death of the Lich King, Anub'Kilah, spent time within Azjol'Nerub. Plotting and planning, he created the Order of the Ebon Spider, a group of Nerubian Vizier's, masters of the art of Necromancy, bound on turning Azjol'Nerub, from the living, to a kingdom of Undeath led by him, Anub'Kilah plotted. A kingdom of Undead Nerubians, not led by anyone, but the him. Free of will, and granted a second chance. From the Order of the Ebon Spider sprung the Coven of Kilah, a group of Nerubian's who too, would see Azjol'Nerub become a grand kingdom once more. This Coven, would kill it's living members, and remake them with Necromancy, but free of will, this act, seen as a 'Holy conversion'. In terms of leadership, the Nerubian Vizier's in service of Anub'Kilah's, Order of the Ebon Spider acted as sort of Bishops for this Coven, while Anub'Kilah, was looked upon as their saint. As time passed, their coven grew in great size, and the 'Bishops' moved throughout Azjol'Nerub, always on the prowl for more follower's. It is also important to note, that members of the Coven of Kilah who proven themselfs faithful, and masters of the Necromatic Arts, may become members of the Order of the Ebon Spider. Category:Crypt Lord Category:Undead Scourge Category:Nerubians